Hypodermic syringes known to the prior art typically were designed to properly administer a predetermined volume of medicament. However, the design of the hypodermic syringe permitted a small quantity of the liquid medicament to remain within the zone immediately adjacent to outlet of the main reservoir and the inlet to the hollow needle.